


Biological Functions

by catboyzeph



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biology, F/M, How Do I Tag, Late Night "Studying", M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, biological functions, blowjob, im horny forgive me for i have sinned, medschool leorio, this is literally just me being horny for mr 6'4 with a big heart and bigger dick, this is my first smut and it may or may not have sent me into an existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: Leorio and you have very different ideas of late-night studying for biology.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Biological Functions

He grips the sides of his chair, pupils blown in pleasure. Your name slips out of his lips like a prayer, he moans, hips bucking involuntarily, his length hitting the back of your throat. He’s trying to say something, trying to get his brain to form coherent thoughts, you can tell from the way he hovers between moans and barely formed words.

“Wait! Wait!” He manages to get out under the skilful movements of your tongue around his cock. “Yes, Leorio?” You ask, tilting your head up to face your lover, smiling, hands tracing circles on the inside of his thigh.

“I need to study and I thought you joined me because we were gonna study- not that I’m not enjoying this but-“

“But Leorio,” you cut him off, staring up at him, eyes full of mischief, “we _are_ studying.”

“What the hell are we studying?” He gasps as you wrap your fingers around him, tongue darting out to flick at his head, licking at precum. You blink, your gaze anything but innocent, “biological functions of course.”

He stares at you, and softly and slowly he lets out that wry grin, leaning down to whisper, “well then I think you should try studying _a little harder_.”

And then, he’s moaning again.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me horny. send help im a mess.


End file.
